1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a solar conversion system that concentrates solar energy non-parabolically and converts the concentrated energy into electrical energy. More specifically, the present disclosure includes a solar conversion system having a non-parabolic solar collector that concentrates reflected solar energy into a focal area of controlled flux density.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1A illustrates a prior art view of a solar conversion system 20 shown in a side perspective view. The solar conversion system 20 includes a parabolic dish 22 having a reflective surface 24 on its concave side that reflects sun rays 26 to form reflected rays 28. The dish 22 concentrates the reflected rays 28 towards a focal point 30 offset a distance from the dish 22. A receiver module 32 is disposed in the path of the reflected rays 28 with its front surface positioned between the focal point 30 and the dish 22. FIG. 1B shows a side of the receiver module 32 facing the dish 22 and illustrates the receiver module 32 with a module surface receiving the reflected rays 28. The module 32 includes a mounting base 34 having a photovoltaic cell 36 is mounted thereon. The concentrated reflected rays 28 form a circular image 38 on the photovoltaic cell 36. The flux density of the image 38 on the cell 36, for example, may be a thousand times the flux density received by the dish 22. The high intensity light flux may damage or shorten the life of the photovoltaic cell 36 by direct exposure or heat buildup in the module 32. The heating of the module 32 and cell 36 is exacerbated by disposing the module 32 in the direct sunlight.
FIG. 2A illustrates one known method to reduce the thermal energy applied to the module 32A. Shown in a side view is a solar conversion system 20A having a parabolic leaf 23 with a reflective surface 24A on its concave side. Sun rays 26 reflect from the parabolic leaf 23 as reflected rays 28 that converge to a focal point 30A below the midpoint of the leaf 23. This is unlike the dish 22 whose focal point 30 is bisected by a line disposed substantially normal to the midpoint of the dish 22. Lowering the focal point 30A below the midpoint of the leaf 23 positions the corresponding receiver module 32A on the convex side of an adjacent forward leaf 23. As shown in the upward looking plan view of FIG. 2B, the concentrated reflected rays 28 from the leaf 23 create an image 38A having inconsistent flux density onto a photovoltaic cell 36A. The uneven flux limits the total energy that may be converted by the module 32A due to the low density flux portions of the image 38A. The image 38A in FIG. 2B illustrates the leaf 23 of FIG. 2A unevenly concentrating rays to create high density flux areas on the photovoltaic cell 36A that may exceed operational limits of the cell 36A and damage those areas.